


Encounter in the Dawn | 相会于黎明

by Aeon_Warden



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden
Summary: 当一部作品完结时，其中的角色从被凝视的状态中解脱，从某种意义上讲，他们“自由”了。就像不再被观测的光子，他们重新充满了不确定性，再度拥有了无尽的可能。在某一个可能性中，通过和合之秘与本征场的奇妙作用，声波被五面怪科学家复活，并意外获得了操纵原子结构的能力。目睹太多未竟的遗憾、太多未了的夙愿之后，拥有第二次生命的声波，决定给所有塞伯坦人“第二次机会”。这一次，结局是否会有所不同？
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers), Shockwave/Soundwave (Transformers), implied Optimus Prime/Shockwave, implied The Scientist/Soundwave
Kudos: 6





	Encounter in the Dawn | 相会于黎明

**Author's Note:**

> #致敬阿瑟·克拉克同名小说及阿兰·摩尔《守望者》  
> #试图解释赛博志的五面怪科学家收藏声波的原因（同人不要瞎给官方圆设定）  
> #概率之扉番外。时间线在宇宙大帝#6、OP#25、LL#25后，概率之扉第一章前  
> BGM：  
> Pruit Igoe & Prophecies  
> 月の繭

有那么几次，像此刻一样，他希望自己也是个没有任何感觉或情感冲动的机器人，能以一视同仁的目光，超然漠视树叶的零落，和世界终结的苦痛……

……

虚空中传来一阵隆隆巨响，隐隐回声响彻沉睡的大地。雅安终于明白，神祇已去，永远不会归来。

他伫立于轻柔流淌的河水旁，久久不愿离去。自他灵魂深处升起一阵难以言喻的失落感，他永远无法忘怀这一切，尽管他也永远无法理解这一切。随后，小心地，虔敬地，他拾起了波特朗德留下的馈赠。

群星之下，一个孤寂的身影穿过这片无名的大地，向家的方向走去。在他身后，河流静静流淌，最终归入大海，而它蜿蜒流过的这片富饶的平原，将在一千多个世纪以后，由雅安的后裔建起一座伟大的城邦——它的名字将是“巴比伦”。

There were times now when he almost wished he were a robot himself, devoid of feelings or emotions, able to watch the fall of a leaf or the death agonies of a world with equal detachment...

...

From the empty sky a peal of thunder echoed over the sleeping land; and Yaan knew at last that the gods were gone and would never come again.

For a long time he stood by the gently moving waters, and into his soul there came a sense of loss he was never to forget and never to understand. Then, carefully and reverently, he collected together the gifts that Bertrond had left.

Under the stars, the lonely figure walked homeward across a nameless land. Behind him the river flowed softly to the sea, winding through the fertile plains on which, more than a thousand centuries ahead, Yaan's descendants would build the great city they were to call Babylon.

——阿瑟·克拉克《相会于黎明》

1

无法传声的宇宙真空之中，利莫里亚号[1]以每循环39600千米的速度巡航于哈德恩星系的废墟之间，犹如一个缄默的复仇之灵。

震荡波的囚室位于中层甲板侧翼，最外侧正对着一扇舷窗，这块四方的强化玻璃，便是震荡波的整个世界。他被卸去肢体固定于静滞力场，在哈德恩遮蔽于行星的阴影时充电，在黄矮星的光芒再度照临时醒来，日复一日。警车每隔四个恒星周期会送来新一批数据版，他们会进行简短的交流，除此之外，他被隔绝了网络连接，并禁止任何未经预约的访问。

时至今日， 登记簿依然空空如也。

当一团缓慢移动的蓝色光斑穿过舷窗出现于视野中时，震荡波运行了系统自检，没有发现异常迹象。 

那并不是幻觉。然而，它又确乎不合逻辑。这里有着最严密的安保措施，重力感应、热能扫描、声呐探测，一系列装置全天候开启，没有任何不速之客能够逃过警车的监视。

除非——震荡波无法排除此种设想——它并不存在于这个位面。

光点漂浮到他面前，如同切伦科夫辐射般的荧蓝。这对于震荡波而言是全然陌生的体验，却带着一股莫名的熟悉感。

只是他不明白，那些蓝色的小点为什么会是一种名为“蝴蝶”的碳基生物的形状。

“你是谁？”

他问。光斑静止在半空，随后像光滑镜面上的水滴一般，渐渐聚合为一个整体。

“请原谅我所带来的困扰。我已经太久没有与其他个体进行过交流……”

他的学生、他的同僚、他的对手，如今以近乎鬼魅的姿态悬停于空中，与震荡波平视。利莫里亚号行至星球暗面，他半透明的身体散发出与蝴蝶同样的蓝光，在这昏暗的监牢中，显得苍白而虚无缥缈。

“声波已经死了。”震荡波冰冷地凝视着这位“幽灵”。后者点了点头。

“我是声波；但又不尽然。”

他伸出双手，在空中勾勒出四方的形状，光子纵横跃动，切出19×19的方格。

震荡波不解地望着那个正方形的轮廓。一个围棋的棋盘。

“我需要你与我对弈一局。”

“为什么？”

“因为我看到了未来。”声波摊开双手，棋盘随之横放，“无尽的时间中有无穷的可能性，然而所有世界线都指向一点。我和你，在此处，下着一盘围棋。”

“所以你也不清楚原因。”震荡波凝视着声波的幻影，“所以你来到这里，是为了寻找原因。”

“是的。”声波微微点头，“鉴于你当前处于‘缸中之脑’的状态，我很乐意将你的思维直接投射于棋盘之上。”

震荡波无法反抗，也无意反抗。他只是任由声波的意志像触须那般拂过他的脑模块，带来一阵奇异的感受，然后撞上坚不可摧的攻性防壁——一如既往。

声波看上去有些沮丧。只有一瞬间。

“你仍旧是最完美的塞伯坦人，是我解不开的一个谜。”荧蓝的机体凑上前，“但那也正是你的魅力所在，不是吗？”

一个响指的工夫，蓝光从震荡波肩关节的位置涌现，生成了两条崭新的手臂。震荡波迟疑地伸出手指，试图触碰磁带机的面甲，却如同穿过了一个没有实体的全息投影。

“……究竟是怎么回事？”

“关于这个，”声波挥挥手，将棋盘重新归位，“我们可以边下边聊。”

那听上去不是一个他能拒绝的邀请。

2

如果让一只涡轮狐狸在打字机上随机地按键，当时间达到无穷时，它总能够敲出一部完整的《普神圣约》。这便是“无限涡轮狐狸定理”。[2]

现在，设想有一个种族叫做五面怪——借助非空间技术，他们穿梭于平行宇宙之间，自命不凡地为各个世界降下审判。 假以无限多的时日，他们也必将遍历所有的宇宙。

事实上，五面怪科学家最终还是来到了他们所在的世界，只不过来得有些晚。他沉迷于收集不同版本的声波，然而他心爱的收藏品已经在宇宙大帝战争中已经化为齑粉。

这并不是什么大问题。即便并非五维的生命都知道，物质守恒，没有什么事物会真正消亡。声波散佚成了一堆零星的原子，可在五面怪科学家看来，那不过是又一个坏得四分五裂的玩具罢了。仅需一台本征场发生器，外加一丝微弱但仍徘徊不去的信念，他就能重新得到一只完整的声波——或许，更甚于此。

被重新聚拢的声波是切伦科夫辐射般的蓝色，在黑暗中散发着幽微的光。这感觉很奇怪，他已经失去了任何堪称“生物”的生命体征，却仍以某种方式活着。

他就像……一团原子。有思想的原子。

可归根结底，任何智慧生命不都仅仅是有思想的原子的排列组合么？

刚刚获得第二次生命的声波难以维持稳态，就像早年间读芯术总给他带来困扰。于是，科学家的收藏柜里有时会漂浮着一套独立的动力系统，或者循环系统，闪烁几秒后便消失不见；但这并不是什么大问题。

像机械狗曾告诉他的，他需要的只是一些耐心。

声波并不着急。对于亚原子态的他而言，时间已经不再流逝，他有无限多的时间去练习他崭新的天赋。他试着令组成自身躯体的原子离散、聚拢，如此往复。

久而久之，声波发现，他逐渐能够掌控这种能力——操控原子结构的能力。

他试着摸向收藏柜的墙壁。

他径直穿了过去。

在五面怪科学家看来，一只蓝色的蝴蝶飞出了藩篱之外。

他失去了一个藏品，却并不因此感到悲伤。因为他不无欣喜地意识到，自己曾经拥有过所有宇宙中最为独特的一位声波——一个他等待多年的奇异吸引子。

并且他明白，破茧的蝶终于能够自由地飞去任何地方，再也不必为谁驻足。

3

巡视时间已至，声波不得不与他的对手暂且别过。那块棋盘、那双手，以及声波本身，如同它们凭空出现那般凭空消失。式微的蓝光伴随着能量气泡水开罐时“砰”的一声脆响，五秒钟后，警车打开囚室的门禁，投下一道颀长的阴影。

达特森从手中的数据板抬起头，用波澜不惊的表情告诉他，一切正常。

当声波想要不留痕迹的时候，他就像一颗轻质的中微子，无人能觅其芳踪——素来如此。无论他是塞伯坦街头的流浪者，霸天虎的情报官，抑或此刻的亚原子幽灵。

每个恒星日的黎明，当哈德恩亘古温暖的光源照临舷窗，声波总会如期而至。他们铺开棋盘，罔顾时光飞逝。

直到声波说，“这一切或许毫无意义”。

“我仍未明白这重……‘幻象’的隐喻。关于你我对弈的幻象。”泛着蓝色光芒的双手交叠于下颌，“游戏的本质在于快乐，但你感受不到任何情绪。对我而言，或许我应该投身于更重要之事，而非……”

声波顿住了。制约他的并非时间抑或空间——亚原子态的他已经不再受到定域现实性的局限，他可以同时存在于宇宙的任何一点，只要他愿意。但他迄今为止所做的，仅仅是漫无目的地游荡，犹如无主的影子。他试图一窥未来，而未来充满不确定性，所有模糊的预示都指向这座移动监狱……就仿佛，连他自己也是一名囚徒。

“如果你是来寻求建议的话，”震荡波落下一枚黑子，“我从不寻找意义。我创造意义。”

声波的光学镜黯淡下去。

那枚棋子落于交点正中的同时，声波伫立在卡隆角斗场的最高点，而威震天在他身旁，浩瀚星河仿佛触手可及。

“这世界将属于我们，声波。”

百万年后的地球，射线枪贯穿声波的头颅，烧熔的金属瞬间绽放，犹如一朵残酷的花。破坏大帝怀抱着情报官逐渐冷却的躯体，许久未曾如此悲恸。

“多么可笑啊，擎天柱。我虽然损失了一名战士……但你会一无所有。”

他终究没有履行诺言。所有的诺言。

在威震天载着声波变形离去的七年零十二分钟后，他站在被告席上，胸前的汽车人标志猩红得刺目。

“声波。”

震荡波呼唤着他。或许是因为，他执白子的那只手正逐渐颤抖、失真，连同整个棋盘一起。

“我看到……”

声波看到过去。所有那些他曾错过的时光，恍若锈海的潮汐将他淹没。

他同时位于很多地方。一切地方。

他在灵魂行者的星球，目睹碧蓝晶莹的花海在反物质的爆炸中化为齑粉。穿过声波半透明的轮廓，威震天握住了橙红的跑车伸向他的那只手。

他在铁堡的行刑场。沸腾的熔炉面前，威震天迈出最后一步，如同他初次踏上报应号舰桥那般从容。荧蓝的幽灵漂浮于熔炉边缘，张开双臂，用虚空的拥抱将他环绕。

“我能看到、听到、感受到一切，震荡波。”

棋子从湛蓝的指缝滑落。

“……但我什么也做不了。往昔已竟，覆水难收。”

棋盘之上，散落的黑白两色在噪点中渐趋模糊，仿佛下一秒就将消逝为零散的原子。

“这一切……这场棋局……毫无意义。”

时间的乱流令声波忘记，四百八十二天文秒前，他曾说过与之相似的话。

“我们可以机关算尽，设想无数种策略 ，让棋子无限地排列组合；无论过程如何，结局总是注定的。白字战胜黑子，抑或黑子战胜白子，双方棋手互换，如此反复……然而，终不过是当局者迷。”

震荡波拾起那枚掉落的白子——它落在了本不属于它的位点，而这是不合逻辑、不被允许的。声波伸手接过，没有急着走出下一步，而是将其置于掌心。

“……当对抗达到顶点时，一种更全面、更彻底的可逆性就将出现。哪怕最终极的形式，都无法摆脱交替往复、被另一种形式胜利取代的结局；哪怕我们所能想象的最为极端、最为崇高之物，都将被其他形式——甚至可能是该事物的相反面或歪曲面——所取代和超越。这就是事实。这就是游戏。游戏永远不会结束。”[3]

声波的轮廓愈加剧烈地闪烁着。震荡波想要说什么，但残局已然收起。消失的前一刹那，声波问道，“如果一个循环后宇宙就将迎来终结，你是否会对我敞开芯扉”。

他并没有等待答案；也许他清楚，这个问题终究不会有答案。像往常一样，蓝色光芒一闪而逝，没有留下任何关于重逢的许诺。而震荡波的胸腔之中，那曾经属于情感模块的位置，仿佛被开了一个破洞，汩汩地流淌着冰冷又刺痛的物质。这种感觉难以言喻，又熟悉得近在咫尺，与环绕着声波的能量场何其相似。

或许那正是所谓“悲恸”。

4

切伦科夫辐射的蓝光再度照临囚室的一刻，震荡波并不感到惊讶。只是他注意到，声波的身旁漂浮着一个小巧玲珑的氢原子钟。

“你可以把它视作一个锚点、一个基准点，”声波解释道，“用于帮助我维持稳态。”

“换句话说，在错乱的时间中，你需要一些能够抓住的实在。”

声波在默许的同时展开棋盘，示意他们继续那盘未完的残局。在此期间，原子钟将充当他们的棋钟。蓝色的磁带机按下了计时装置的按键，却只是凝视棋盘许久，按兵不动。

“你仍旧很困扰。”

“我一度很困扰。”声波纠正了对手的判断。

被和合之秘的力量贯穿的瞬间，他的思维与全体塞伯坦人相连——那是他第一次切身体会到集体潜意识的存在。所有的生者与死者，所有的欲望、认知、信仰彼此交融，构成这片无垠的汪洋。

“每一个塞伯坦人的意识都投射到l我的脑海之中……而浮泛的泡沫里，有着太多遗憾。那些未竟之愿本应随时间的流逝而破灭，但与之相反的是，它们回旋激荡、久久不散。”

声波摩挲着那粒白子，将它捻于指尖轻轻旋转。

“你可曾设想过，若没有遭受俱五刑和皮影戏，如今的你又会何去何从？”

“我已经不再臆想那些过眼云烟。”震荡波答道，“此刻的我是无数选择累加而成的结果。俱五刑和皮影戏并非不可逆转，而我选择保持现状，正如我选择被关押于此一样。”

“可叹的是，”声波摇头，“有位领袖始终无法忘记你曾经的模样。”

他的对手陷入沉默。似乎终于玩够了那枚棋子，声波将其置于C象限的星位。

“或许拥有异能的个体总会纠结于类似的疑问——为什么是我？为什么赋予我这种能力，尽管我从未向谁如此要求过？随着我与读芯术相伴的时间愈发长久，怨天尤人的质问转变成了冷静的自我审视。我告诉自己，能做到这一切的，必须是我，只能是我。”

“你在暗示着……”

“想想看，震荡波。一个拥有读芯术的机体，又被给予了操纵原子——换言之，创造与毁灭的能力。这意味着我不仅能读取所有人的愿望，还能将它们逐一实现。我可以给每个塞伯坦人第二次机会，我可以带来真正的‘塞伯坦和平纪元’——只要我想。”

“这是一项危险的提议。”震荡波反驳道，“欲望错综复杂、深不可测。你永远不可能同时满足所有人。”

“是的。但我宁愿用另一种角度去解读。”声波摊开手掌，复又合拢，“物质的本质在于相互联系，那是让粒子彼此聚合的作用力，是永不止息的能量交换……它们相互影响，就如同音乐的和弦，美不胜收。”

“那么你也知道，即便单一粒子的状态遭到更改，也可能导致难以估量的连锁反应。”

“总会有办法的。”声波没有理会震荡波的评判，明亮的光学镜昭示着他信心不减。

“也许我该将这项创造命名为‘非概率宇宙’——与‘可能性’相对，那是一个充满了‘不可能性’的世界。而我的信仰就在于，明知不可为而为之。”

“信仰已经被解构了。”震荡波凝视着声波的目镜深处，“我历经周折回到过去，恰恰是为了证明它有多么虚伪、多么不可依靠。”

声波发出了一个近似喟叹的音节。“事实上，早在我们这段对话发生的0.5天文时之前，我就已经将想法付诸了实践。我来到这里，并非寻求你的指引或认可。我只是想告诉你，如果这场对弈有何意义的话，它至少教会了我……”

“……落子无悔。”

一颗陌生的星球上，声波低语着，捧起一抔洋红色的细砂，任其流过指隙。

从零开始创造宇宙绝非易事，因此他走了个小小的捷径——通过复制现有的宇宙，在此基础上进行修改。他所伫立的位置，正是塞伯坦。

地表尚且荒芜一片。但随着时间推移，来自其他死去行星的元素将富集于此，大气将会产生剧变，在高温高压的持续作用下，含硅的砂土终将转变为坚硬的金属。他静待着电信号的涌现，那将是硅基生命最初的雏形。

然而他不必等上几亿年的光阴。内置播放器中响起《蓝色能量晶河》轻快的旋律，声波抬起手臂，以指挥起手的姿势停在半空，试图集中精神。质子、中子和电子随节拍起舞，反应加速催化，转瞬间沧海桑田。

再过不久，也许只需要六个天文日，塞伯坦文明就将重新在这颗金属星球上繁衍生息。随着太空桥的发明，他们的疆域还会更加遥远、更加辽阔。  
这一次，他们也许会重复同样的错误，也许不会；他们也许会做出不同的选择，也许不会。

但他们终将重逢。沐浴在哈德恩恒星的光辉中，是又一轮崭新的黎明。

与此同时，匀速巡航的利莫里亚号上，棋逢对手的双方正至中盘，渐入佳境。凝视着那块19×19的小小棋盘，声波的面罩背后，泛起久违的笑容。

你看到了吗？他们有这么多的可能。

有所有的可能。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]利莫里亚号（Lemuria）的前身即报应号（Nemesis）。  
> [2]恶搞“无限猴子定理”：让一只猴子在打字机上随机地按键，当按键时间达到无穷时，几乎必然能够打出任何给定的文字，比如莎士比亚的全套著作。  
> [3]摘编自让·鲍德里亚《狂欢节与食人族——世界对抗的游戏》，张晓明与薛法兰译。
> 
> 附：月の繭歌词  
> 山の端 月 は満  
> 山巅之上，一轮月满  
> 息づく あなたの森  
> 你的森林，透着气息  
> 夏草浴びて眠る  
> 夏草在月光沐浴下安眠  
> 愛しい 横顔  
> 多么可爱的侧脸  
> おぼろな この星  
> 朦胧的，这些星星  
> 大地に 銀の涙  
> 洒向大地的，银色的泪  
> 繭たる蛹達は  
> 化茧的虫蛹们  
> 七度身を変える  
> 经历七次变身
> 
> 青に 染まる  
> 染上幽幽的青色  
> 恋し 繭玉  
> 惹人恋慕的茧珠啊  
> 揚羽の蝶になる  
> 成为展翅的蝴蝶  
> やがて 空をつつむ  
> 不久后就将环绕天空  
> 無限の羽模様  
> 翅膀仿佛无限  
> 命輝やかせよ  
> 让生命光辉绽放
> 
> あの月 あなたなら  
> 如果你是那月亮  
> 悲しみを写さずに  
> 请不要映照悲伤  
> 世の揺らぎ見つめて  
> 凝视着尘世的动荡  
> 嘆かずに 飛んでみる  
> 不要叹息，试着飞翔
> 
> 風に 唄え  
> 在风中吟咏歌唱  
> 羽根に月うつし  
> 翅膀上映着月光  
> 揚羽の蝶になる  
> 成为展翅的蝴蝶  
> 揺らぐ夜に生まれ  
> 于飘摇的夜间诞生  
> 銀河を渡る蝶よ  
> 飞渡银河的蝶啊  
> 命輝かせよ  
> 让生命光辉绽放


End file.
